Try
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Jackie knows that Hyde isn't happy with Sam. She knows that she can make him much happier. She has to try. One-shot. Bad at summaries, please R&R!


**Try**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You've gotta get up and try. ~ Try by PINK_

Jackie looked down at her purple painted nails and started chipping at it to take her mind of things. And by things she meant certain people. And by people she meant the happy (stupid) couple over in the corner.

From the corner of her eye she could see Hyde sitting on his chair with that tramp of a wife, Samantha sitting on his lap. They both seemed happy and in love but Jackie didn't think that they were really as happy as they seemed. And by them she meant Hyde.

Yes Hyde was still in Zen but the petite girl could tell he wasn't happy. She just knew it. Jackie let out a small sigh which went unnoticed by Hyde, Sam and Fez who were all in the room.

Jackie knew with all her heart and soul that she could make Hyde happier than Sam could. She knew more of his story than she'll ever know and she could understand him. Her Dad was in jail and her mom abandoned. She could relate to him.

"Oh it's time for my job interview now." Sam said excitedly when she looked at her watch.

Jackie thought of something mean and snarky to say but she shot it down instantly, thinking that if she said it Hyde would think she was jealous. The ex-cheerleader was so not jealous of the 'exotic dancer'; there was nothing to be jealous of. Only her being with Hyde but she wasn't jealous of Sam herself.

"Bye, honey." Sam said softly to Hyde before giving him a quick kiss.

"Bye, good luck." Hyde replied after the kiss.

Sam got up of her husband's lap and headed towards the door. "Bye Fez. See you Jackie."

"Bye." They both said, Fez saying it friendlier than Jackie.

"Ahh. I'm out of candy." Fez announced pouting as he looked into his little packet of Pop Rocks to see that there was none left. "Gotta get more."

"I'll come with you." Jackie said quickly not wanting to be left alone with her ex-boyfriend who she still had strong feelings for.

"Ok." The foreigner retorted getting up of the couch and headed to door. Something clicked in his brain making him stop in his tracks. "Wait…Why do you want to come with Fez?"

"Um, cause I want to get some gum." She told him in a casual tone.

"No there must be another reason that involves me ending up a fool!" Fez declared as if it was a logic reason. "Well guess what whore! You are not coming with me. Good day."

"But Fez…"

"I said good day!" Fez repeated firmly before opening the door, exiting and slamming it.

Jackie mentally groaned before walking dejectedly back to the old beat up coach and sat down.

An uncomfortable silence settled in between the two except the sound of the TV set. Jackie bit down on her lip fighting a battle in her head and glancing over at Hyde. She watched Hyde get up off his seat and head towards the stairs. She had to try.

Jackie turned her head to look at him. "Steven?"

Hyde stopped as his left foot hit the first step. He turned his head to look back at the petite brunette. "What?"

"We need to talk…" Jackie replied slowly. Her eyebrows rose with hope and her hazel eyes gave the rebel a soft gaze.

The young man's eyebrows furrowed close together, scrunching his face up in a confused expression. "About what?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"About you, me…us." She said the last word quietly but Hyde could still hear it.

Hyde scoffed loudly before replying with one of his 'whatevers' and he started to head up the stairs. But a hand caught his wrist causing him to retrieve a couple of steps. He turned his head to see Jackie holding onto his wrist and her hazel eyes were pleading.

"You're not happy." Jackie simply said, letting go of his wrist.

"Of course I'm not!" He yelled back making his ex-girlfriend step back in fright. "I'm to get a frickin' beer but you're restricting me!"

"You know what I mean!" The petite girl replied crossing her arms, her eyes burning through Hyde.

"Get over yourself, Jackie." The curly haired rebel said walking around her.

"I can make you happier than Sam, and you know that." Jackie told him changing her tone to a soft one but it still had firmness to it. "I miss you Steven! I miss us! And I can't just stand back on the side line watching you with Sam when I know you're not happy."

"For your information, I am happy." He replied firmly crossing his arms and turning back to face her.

He took in her appearance. Studying the curve of her lips, the flutter of her eyelids and the smoothness of her skin. God, she looked beautiful. Hyde shook his head violently at the thought hoping all those thoughts about Jackie would just disintegrate into dust.

"No you're not Steven!" Jackie whined sounding frustrated and close to tears. He didn't want to see her cry, he hated seeing her cry. Even more than he hated ABBA.

"So what if I'm not?" Hyde asked but still remained in Zen. "It's not like you can do anything to fix that."

"I can." The young woman replied trying not to sound hurt. She placed her hands on her curvy hips looking deep into his aviator covered blue eyes. "I can. Even if it's just as a friend I can."

The rebel pursed his lips, shaking his head. Jackie took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly to hold back her tears before opening them again. "I'm trying, to least you can do is try too."

Hyde just started at the petite girl saying nothing.

"Fine." Jackie finally said after five agonising minutes of pain and silence. She grabbed her jacket from the couch, quickly putting it on. She slowly made her way over to the door thinking that even though she got burned down, she tried.

"Jackie…"

The brunette slowly turned around to face to owner of the cracking voice. She saw Hyde staring half at the ground half at her. She bit her lip before coming forward. Taking her chance, Jackie cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. She was about to pulled away after a few seconds and looked Hyde in the eyes.

She sighed and was about to walk away but Jackie found herself yanked into a warm body and felt arms constrict around her body and the scent of cinnamon flooded her nose.

"I love you." Hyde whispered against her hair before leaning his head down and nuzzled his nose to Jackie's ear.

"Really?" came a small voice from between the two bodies and Hyde pulled back to tilt the small girl's chin up and made her look at him.

"Yes. So much." The rebel admitted. Hyde smiled making Jackie weak in the knees before leaning the short distance and connected their lips. Sparks flew everywhere making Jackie moan softly and Hyde felt shy hands creep up his chest before looping around his neck, gently tugging at the curly strands of hair.

The young man moaned at that before letting his tongue slide out and gently lick at Jackie's closed mouth. The brunette parted her lips for Hyde and the boy didn't hesitate to enter Jackie's wet mouth with his eager tongue, moaning as his taste buds burst with the sweet taste of strawberries from Jackie's lip gloss. Jackie moaned as Hyde slowly but passionately licked at every spot in her mouth. From top to bottom, the rebel's tongue ran over it.

They parted from the kiss but not from the embrace. Jackie rested her head on the crook of Hyde's neck.

"It's always been you that's made me happy, doll." Hyde said making Jackie gasp with shock and look up at Hyde. No Zen. That's all she asked for.

"I love you. No more messing around. I don't wanna mess this up again." She admitted softly but seriously.

The rebel nodded in agreement. "Me neither, okay?"

"Ok. You and me, alright? This is it." Jackie said firmly and slowly.

"This. Is. It." He confirmed making Jackie smile brightly and pulled her in to a hug.

Jackie couldn't stop smiling as she hugged Hyde for once this wasn't one of her crazy fantasies. It was real.

* * *

**A/N: **This should have been an episode of That 70s Show in the eighth season. Jackie and Hyde ending up together. It's kind of a song fic. I got the idea for this when I listened to the song 'Try' by PINK. Also I'll have more stories coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and share your thoughts! :)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
